Un pont entre nous
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Hippo et Yuuri, sur une chanson du Roi Soleil. K pour la violence de Gaito-kun qui joue au sadique %


**Nom :** Un pont entre nous

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Entre Ciel et Terre est une chanson de la troupe du Roi Soleil, et Gaito et co sont à Pink Hanamori %)

* * *

_En vouloir à la terre entière  
Et vouloir malgré tout  
Rester debout,_

* * *

- Luchia-san !

Le petit blondinet courut jusqu'à la Princesse Rose. La jeune fille, apparemment très mal en point, le repoussa pour se relever seule et le rembarrer sèchement :

- Je vais bien. Reste sur tes gardes.

Ils se battaient contre les sbires de Gaito. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent avait apparemment décidé de tuer ses propres sbires. Celles-ci étaient tous les jours envoyées capturées les Princesses Sirènes, et se faisaient massacrer chaque fois.

Sauf aujourd'hui, songea Hippo amèrement.

En effet, les Dark Lovers et les Black Beauty Sisters semblaient en meilleure posture que les Princesses.

Un peu normal, vu qu'elles étaient à six contre cinq. Hippo soupira et s'arma d'un bâton.

Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa clef. Et sans clef… Il ne pouvait défendre les Princesses. Et sans pouvoir les défendre… Il ne servait plus à rien. Il devenait inutile.

Oh comme il détestait cette sensation…

- Kyaaaa !

- Yuuri !

Izul et Eriru cessèrent leurs attaques. Yuuri, plus petite que les autres Dark Lovers, avait apparemment plus de mal qu'elles à résister aux Princesses.

Le cœur d'Hippo loupa un battement.

Sa Yuuri-san l'évitait soigneusement depuis qu'ils avaient réalisé ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

Des ennemis.

Rien d'autre.

- Hippo, cesse de rêvasser !

Hippo se retourna juste à temps pour contrer une attaque de Maria, mais la seconde réussit à lui paralyser la jambe. Désormais immobilisé, il devenait vulnérable.

Et sa Yuuri-san n'y pouvait rien.

Rien du tout.

_

* * *

_

Couchés sur des parvis de pierre,  
Qui pense encore à nous,  
Quand on est loin de tout,

* * *

Yuuri se battait, entourée d'Izul et d'Eriru, contre les Sirènes. Elle sourit en attaquant la Princesse Rose. La fillette aux cheveux eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant se précipiter pour l'aider, bien qu'elle le repoussât assez durement.

- Kyaaa !

Une douleur fulgurante dans les oreilles. Yuuri tomba à terre. La voix des Princesses lui vrillait les tympans.

Elle avait mal.

Elle vit Izul et Eriru se précipiter sur elle. D'un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, elle les rassura, se releva et se remit à attaquer la sirène Outremer. Elle pouvait y arriver.

Soudain, elle entendit la Princesse Rose crier le nom qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre, pour rien au monde. L'entendre signifiait qu'il avait été touché par une attaque.

Hippo.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?

Elle se retourna, et le vit cloué au sol par une plaque de glace qui lui couvrait entièrement la jambe. Maria était passée par là, songea-t-elle distraitement.

Son Hippo-sama avait été blessé. La glace de Maria pardonnait difficilement. Il avait encore eu de la chance que la glace ait été lancée pour bloquer et non tuer.

Sinon, il aurait eu un gros trou dans la jambe.

Elle aurait voulu se précipiter pour l'aider, demander à Maria de le libérer, mais… Elle ne pouvait pas. Les autres Dark Lovers avaient beau être au courant de son… Ecart… Les Black Beauty Sisters n'hésiteraient pas à la dénoncer à Gaito-sama.

Cependant, Yuuri devait se décider.

Alors elle fit la chose possible, pour s'assurer qu'aucune des autres démones des eaux ne l'achèveraient.

Pendant que les Black Beauty Sisters s'acharnaient sur la Princesse Violette, et que Maria continuait à geler tout ce qui bougeait, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs…

Et assomma Hippo.

* * *

_Un pont entre ciel et terre,  
Entre vous et nous,  
Un chemin à peine ouvert,  
Un lien,  
Malgré les barrières  
Qui ne tient qu'à nous  
Un voyage  
Qu'on pourrait faire…_

* * *

Hippo sentit le choc et s'écroula de tout son long. Son esprit prit immédiatement congé, estimant que cette journée avait duré bien assez longtemps.

* * *

_Il était mal. Il se sentait tellement coupable…_

_C'était de sa faute si tout allait être détruit. Si seulement il avait été plus fort…_

_Malheureusement, il ne l'avait pas été assez. La Princesse Orange avait volé sa clef, et avait ouvert le portail. Bien qu'il soit à ce moment à moitié dans les vapes, il avait vu à la fenêtre du château le petit garçon qui vivait là, avec une toute petite fille aux cheveux pâles._

_Pendant un très, très court instant, il avait croisé le regard vert de la petite fille._

_Elle avait rougit._

_Puis il s'était évanoui pour de bon._

_Et maintenant… Il se sentait coupable. Entre Luchia-san qui était consignée dans sa chambre pendant qu'on « parlait de choses de grandes personnes », Taki-san qui lui avait fait mille reproches, et la boule dans son ventre qui ne voulait pas partir…_

_Indéniablement, il allait mal._

_Il avait envie de tout abandonner, de s'enfuir très loin, et de ne plus jamais revenir. Seulement…_

_Il n'était pas un lâche._

_Il devait aider Luchia-san, Taki-san et Sairen-tachi à empécher le démon de les tuer tous…_

_Et peut-être…_

_Les enfants dans le château… Taki-san n'était peut-être pas au courant… Il fallait les sortir de là avant que le démon ne les tue…_

_Le petit garçon et son regard si triste…_

_Et la petite fille aux yeux verts…_

_Hippo voulait les aider…_

_Oui…_

_Il le voulait…_

_Du plus profond de son petit cœur d'enfant…_

* * *

_Est-ce qu'on tous  
Des ennemis  
L'un envers l'autre éteint  
Et démuni,_

* * *

Hippo se réveilla brusquement. Il entrouvrit ses paupières, qui lui semblaient très lourdes. Il était dans un endroit ressemblant de très près à la chambre de Taki-san, dans le Pearl Piari, et sa jambe ne lui semblait plus bloquée par une glace atteignant le zéro absolu. Il battit des paupières, puis ouvrit complètement les yeux.

Il se rendit compte aussitôt que quelque chose clochait. Le Pearl Piari n'était, même dans la chambre de Taki-san, d'une allure aussi sombre. De plus, il n'eut qu'à tenter de bouger le bras pour comprendre qu'il était sous l'eau.

Sous l'eau. Dans une pièce. Sombre. Sans trace d'une quelconque Princesse ou tout du moins Sirène pour aller prévenir Taki-san qu'il était réveillé, et qu'elle allait pouvoir lui faire tous les reproches du monde. Il additionna les différents facteurs et conclut.

A + B = C

Il était dans le château de Gaito. Mauvais. Mauvais-mauvais-mauvais-mauvais.

Dans la tête du blondinet, une grosse alarme avec marqué dessus « ATTENTION DANGER » venait de s'allumer.

Ce n'était pas bon. Du tout.

Il voulut se relever, mais n'y arriva pas. Ses membres lui semblaient lourds, très lourds. De plus, en allongeant la jambe, il toucha une sorte de paroi translucide. Plissant les yeux, il la distingua. La grosse bulle transparente dans laquelle il était enfermé.

Mauvais, très mauvais.

Il soupira. Pourquoi toujours lui ?

Lui qui avait été surpris par la Princesse Orange, lui qui était tombé amoureux de Yuuri, lui qui était maintenant enfermé dans une bulle sans doute indestructible, à des kilomètres de profondeur sous les eaux, dans le château de son pire ennemi.

Quelle chance, quand même. Il aurait du recevoir l'oscar de la plus profonde malchance. Mais non, comme d'habitude, il se prenait les coups, et on félicitait quelqu'un d'autre.

Comme d'habitude.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à recevoir une visite du maître de la maison, ou tout du moins de l'une de ses sbires. Autant se tenir prêt.

Alors il le se sentait coupable. Enormément coupable. Ce qui arrivait à son Hippo-sama était de sa faute.

* * *

_Même si ça nous parait loin  
Même si tout est gris,  
Je veux garder l'envie_

* * *

Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait même pas l'aider. Elle avait elle aussi été capturée. Mais pas par le même côté. Comment aurait-elle pu aider son Hippo-sama, alors qu'elle était enfermée chez les Princesses ? De surcroit, celles-ci étaient convaincues qu'elle n'aimait pas réellement Hippo, puisqu'elle l'avait attaquée.

Comment pouvait-elle s'enfuir ? Les Princesses l'avaient ramenée sur terre et enfermée dans une pièce sombre et sans fenêtres.

Elle ne pouvait rien, pour personne. S'adossant au mur, elle se laissa aller à pleurer. Elle avait distinctement vu les Black Beauty Sisters s'emparer du corps du blondinet. L'avaient-elles tué ?

Yuuri l'espérait pour celui qu'elle aimait.

Parce que, si elles ne l'avaient pas tué… Elles l'avaient emmené chez Gaito. Et Gaito-sama n'était pas, d'expérience, un tendre envers ses ennemis.

Comme envers elle, d'ailleurs, mais c'était une autre histoire. Son Hippo-sama était mort, ou pire.

Elle aurait voulu se lever, préparer quelque chose, frapper le premier qui oserait venir dans cette salle et s'enfuir, mais elle ne s'en sentait vraiment pas la force. Elle était faible. Elle le resterait. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'à cause d'elle, son Hippo-sama était perdu. Qu'elle-même soit aux mains des Princesses…

Elle s'en fichait royalement.

Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était son Hippo-sama. Inconsciemment, elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, cherchant une lucarne, un objet qui aurait pu l'aider à s'échapper, rien qu'une bouche d'aération, n'importe quoi.

Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de rejoindre Hippo, et de le protéger de Gaito. Bien qu'elle sache ce souhait risible. Son maître était bien plus puissant qu'elle. Et qu'Hippo-sama.

Elle se remit à pleurer, se laissant tomber une seconde fois. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi eux ?

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être ensemble ?

Yuuri continua de pleurer.

* * *

_D'un pont,  
Entre ciel et terre,  
Entre vous et nous  
Un chemin juste en lisière,  
Un lien,  
Malgré les barrières  
Qui ne tient qu'à nous  
Un voyage  
Qu'on saurait faire,_

* * *

- Alors, tu es enfin réveillé ?

Hippo regarda d'un œil torve les deux Black Beauty Sisters, qui venaient d'entrer.

- Gaito-sama nous a donné la tâche de te cuisiner ! Tu vas devoir répondre à nos questions.

- Et si tu te montres récalcitrant, on a l'autorisation d'être « légèrement » brutales !

Il s'en fichait royalement. La seule chose qu'il voulait savoir, c'était si Yuuri allait bien.

- … Sheshe, je crois que ça va pas être si amusant que ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous entend même pas. Nee, tu crois que l'attaque de Yuuri l'a rendu sourd ?

…

Alors c'était elle. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait frappé. Maintenant, si. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Jouait-elle réellement avec lui ? Dans ce cas, Hippo n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- N'empèche, il est embêtant qu'elle se soit faite capturer par les Princesses, Mimi. J'espère qu'elle se libèrera vite. Elle est pathétique. Pour une fois qu'elle avait réussi à capturer quelqu'un !

- Sheshe, voyons… Je crois que les autres Dark Lovers sont parties à sa recherche.

…

Yuuri, capturée ?

Est-ce que…

Les autres Dark Lovers. A sa recherche. Cela signifiait des ennuis pour Luchia-san-tachi. Et cela signifiait aussi que les Princesses, ou tout du moins Taki-san, allait peut-être faire du mal à Yuuri-san. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Hippo voulut parler, mais un bruit de pas l'interrompit. Levant les yeux, il croisa un regard mauve. Mauve et mauvais.

- Gaito.

- … Dorei.

* * *

_Un voyage presque ordinaire_

* * *

Les yeux de Gaito étaient plantés dans ceux d'Hippo.

- Alors, vous en avez tiré quelque chose ?

- … Non, pas encore. Désolée, Gaito-sama.

- … Vous n'êtes vraiment pas efficaces. Heureusement que le faire parler n'est pas primordial, n'est ce pas ?

- … Da… Dayo nee, Gaito-sama.

- … Sortez.

Les deux démons de la mer sortirent précipitamment de la salle. Gaito claqua des doigts, et la prison liquide d'Hippo s'effondra, ainsi que lui-même.

Il se releva aussitôt, prêt à se battre…

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'arme, réalisa-t-il soudain. Sa clef n'était pas là. Il n'avait pas de bâton, ni rien pour l'aider. Et contre un garçon trois fois plus grand que lui, à mains nues, ça allait être légèrement, très légèrement juste.

- Que… Que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Pas grand-chose. Juste un bon appât pour les Princesses. Du moins si elles tiennent à toi.

Sans relever la pique, Hippo reprit, pour couvrir Yuuri :

- En plus, Luchia-san-tachi ont aussi un otage ! Elles ne vous rendront Yuuri-s… Yuuri que si vous me libérez !

- … En es-tu bien sûr ?

- Co… Comment ça ?

Gaito fit un pas vers lui. Tétanisé, Hippo réfléchissait intensément. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne…

- Qui te dit que je t'échangerai contre Yuuri ? Ou plutôt, contre ta chère Yuuri-san ?

Bien que s'efforçant de rester impassible, Hippo était complètement affolé. Comment Gaito savait-il… ?

- Yuuri a tendance à beaucoup parler à ses « grandes sœurs ». Et moi, j'ai des oreilles.

- Et… Et alors ? Vous la laisseriez mourir ?

- … Peut-être bien. Tu sais, tu commence à m'ennuyer, à gesticuler et à piailler comme ça.

- Je…

- Je t'ai dit de te taire.

Rejoignant le blondinet, le Roi des Panthalassiens saisit le bras de l'infortuné et le brisa d'un coup sec.

Le hurlement d'Hippo résonna longuement dans le corridor du palais.

* * *

_Désirer la terre entière,  
Et devoir malgré soi  
Rester en bas,_

* * *

- Gaito…

- Sara.

- Tu es sûr qu'il fallait le blesser ainsi ? Il n'allait pas s'enfuir, même avec ses deux bras.

- … Revanche personnelle.

Sara empêcha une nouvelle fois Gaito de se ronger les ongles, et s'assit à côté de lui sur le divan.

- Tu sais, un jour, il faudra accepter le fait que tout ne t'obéit pas au doigt et à l'œil, Gaito.

- … Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que je m'énerve contre lui. Il a réussi à franchir la barrière.

* * *

- Tu vas parler oui ?

- De quoi ?

- Où est le château de ton maître ?

- J'en sais rien !

Clac.

Une gifle envoya Yuuri valdinguer contre le mur. Elle releva la tête vers la vieille femme que les Princesses appelaient Taki-san. Elle la vit de nouveau, la main encore levée, vers elle. Dans l'autre, un éclat d'acier fit sursauter Yuuri.

Elle hurla de peur. De terreur.

* * *

- Dorei, tu devrais hurler encore plus fort. Sincèrement, t'en as pas marre de m'empêcher de dormir ?

Gaito, réveillé par les gémissements du blond au bras cassé, était de très mauvaise humeur. En fait, lui, ça allait, mais Sara n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et comme il se faisait un point d'honneur à toujours s'endormir après elle…

- Gaito…

- Tu veux vraiment que je te casse autre chose ?

- …

Hippo tenta de se précipiter sur le Roi des Panthalassiens, dans une tentative désespérée de le frapper. L'autre n'eut aucun mal à le bloquer d'un gros coup de poing à la tête.

Hippo roula au sol. Le grand Panthalassien s'approcha et observa l'enfant affalé à ses pieds. Un vrai gamin.

Il marcha sur le bras cassé d'Hippo.

Celui-ci hurla.

* * *

Comme à l'unission, Yuuri aussi.

* * *

_Si chacun prenait sa part  
Faisait le nécessaire  
Sans nous mettre à l'écart_

* * *

Le hurlement des deux enfants fusionna en une longue plainte. Ils furent brusquement entourés d'une étrange aura blanche, et...

Se retrouvèrent chacun à leur place.

Hippo, malgré son bras démis et sa bosse sur la tête, fut soulagé de reconnaitre la chambre de Taki-san et la figure de celle-ci, congestionnée de colère. Elle mit un temps à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et sortit de la pièce presque en courant, comme dégoûtée par le blondinet baignant dans son sang.

Yuuri, la joue rougie par la gifle reçue, se retrouva dans une salle du château, un Gaito plus qu'étonné et amusé en face d'elle. Elle esquissa un timide sourire. Lui eut un sourire franchement mauvais et sortit de la pièce. Une fine coupure se mit à saigner sous l'œil gauche de la petite fille aux cheveux pâles.

Personne n'en sortait indemne.

Etonnamment, ni Gaito ni Taki ne chercha à continuer. Le pouvoir qui les avait sauvés ne revint jamais. Comme s'il n'avait existé que pour leur rappeler de quel côté de la barrière ils étaient.

Le bras d'Hippo se remit tant bien que mal. Et puis les Princesses firent toujours aussi peu attention à leur râleur préféré. C'était aussi bien comme ça, car Hippo avait le champ presque libre pour aller voir Yuuri. C'était toujours ça.

Et même à la toute fin, ils s'aimaient encore.

* * *

_D'un pas, entre ciel et terre,  
Entre vous et nous,  
Un chemin qui s'est ouvert,  
Un lien,  
Malgré les barrières  
Qui ne tient qu'à nous  
Un voyage  
Qui faudrait faire,  
Un voyage presque ordinaire ..._

* * *

_Chacun de son côté…_

_La main dans la main au dessus de la barrière…_

_

* * *

_

**G.S.:** Bon, c'est très space, et z'ai encore fait de Gaito un sadique méssant mais bon...

**Gaito:** Gakuto. Sara.

**G.S.:** Oui?

**Gaito:** Explique-moi pourquoi je ne me soucierais pas de Yuuri?

**G.S.:** Eh ben...

**Gaito:** J'attends.

**G.S.:** Eh, tu t'appelles pas Sasori, donc tu la boucle! %)

**Sasori:** On m'a appelé?

**G.S.:** Nan. Retourne te coucher.

**Sasori:** ... ... Tu me donne des ordres?

**Gaito:** En effet. Dis, Sasori? On s'l'a fait à deux?

**Sasori:** Oui, bonne idée.

**G.S.:** Anooooo... Eeeeeh... AU SECOUUUUUUURS! *coursée par deux psychopates qui veulent la découper*


End file.
